Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds﻿
''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds ''is an MMO online game that's released only on PC. This game is sequal for the Kingdom Hearts series. Story Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds begins with a video of all the dream worlds such as the Disney & Non-disney worlds and the game will then show the Keyblade Wielder creator. Before you begin the game, you will have to create your own Keyblade Wielder. After you have created your Keyblade Wielder, you will then have a scene pop up with a sprite of Yen Sid with a speech bubble coming out of his mouth and he will then tell you the tutorials and how to do them. After you finish the tutorials, the Yen Sid sprite will come up onto the screen and will give you your beginning Keyblade called the Kingdom Key. You can collect Keyblades once you have finished protecting a world or you could buy some from the World Full of Dreams. Yen Sid will then talk to you about your mission and the troubles that are going on in the dream worlds and how the Nightmares are trying to turn the worlds into nightmare worlds and fill the worlds with darkness. He will also tell you about the journey that Sora and all of his friends had done to protect the worlds, and then tells you that his world has been blocked by darkness, so he can't send a note to Sora to tell him what's happening to worlds. So he will then tell you to give the note to Sora before you begin your missions. Yen Sid will then open a dark corridor and tells you what it is and what you must do when summoning them. Yen Sid will tell you to step through the dark corridor and tells you to choose where you wanna go to find Sora. Once a choice box appears the only world that appears in the choice box is Destiny Islands, which is a giveaway mission and so you have to choose it in order to find Sora. Once you're in Destiny Islands you must find Sora and give him the note from Yen Sid, the player can't say anything unless quotes appear in the choice box and then Sora would say something back after you choose what to say. After talking to Sora the dark corridor will appear and you'll have to choose the world that will appear in the choice box and head over to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid lives. When you get all the way to the top of the tower and finding Yen Sid seated in his chair behind the table, he will then tell you to go to the World Full of Dreams to seek out the dream worlds. When you select the sagas of the worlds Yen Sid's sprite will pop up telling you what has happened in the world and who the villains are that are using the Nightmares to attack the worlds. Once you visit all the dream worlds Yen Sid will then give you a special Keyblade that you can use in battles and tells you to train in the Mirage Arena where Keyblade Wielders can train to boost their Experience points. Once you are ready to protect the other worlds that are out there Yen Sid will pop up out of nowhere and tell you to go inside the dark corridor again and it will take you into a Gummi ship and you can choose what world to complete such as the original worlds like the Land of Departure, Traverse Town and more. Once you've protected these worlds, Yen Sid will teleport you into a challenge chasm world called the Chasm of Challenges. Once you have stepped into the arena, you will then fight Replicas of those who are gone: Vanitas, Master Xehanort, Braig, Organization XIII, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and the last opponent is a Mysterious Figure. Once you have defeated the Mysterious Figure it turns out that the Mysterious Figure was actually Sora underneath the cloak. Sora tells you that he is a replica built by Yen Sid to test your skills to see if you were ready to be a Keyblade Master. Suddenly Yen Sid then just appears as always and tells you that you are ready for the Mark of Mastery Exam. You will just suddenly appear inside this special competition called the Mark of Mastery Tournament. You will have to sign up for the tournament and you will then fight a number of Online Players or in other words Keyblade Wielders, if you lose you will then have to join in again, but don't feel down because there are levels too, so if you're eliminated you'll just start from the level you were eliminated on. You have to fight twenty Keyblade Wielders and if you survive, you will have the greatest opportunity to fight against the Keyblade Masters such as Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Master Xehanort, Master Eraqus, Riku, Kairi and Sora. Once you have won the tournament and passed the Mark of Mastery Exam Yen Sid will appear and will award you the strongest Keyblade that all Keyblade Masters and Online Players who are Keyblade Masters such as yourself if you pass the exam would have. When you've completed everything you will now get to battle other players for fun or to train up onto a higher level, you can also visit and explore the worlds and talk to the character inside the Disney film & Non-disney Filem,Real-life,Tv Series & Video Game based worlds and get their Journal Entries. Main Menu *Start Online Play *Mark of Mastery Tournament (Unlockable after becoming Keyblade Master) Game Elements *Keyblade Wielder Creation (KHDW) *Mini-games (KHDW) *Tutorials (KHDW) *Shops (KHDW) *Level Ups (KHDW) *Battle Strategies (KHDW) *Tutorial (KHDW) Characters *Dreams (KHDW) *Sora (KHDW) *Hooded Sora (KHDW) *Riku (KHDW) *Kairi (KHDW) *Ventus (KHDW) *Terra (KHDW) *Aqua (KHDW) *Roxas (KHDW) *Naminé (KHDW) *Xion (KHDW) *Axel (KHDW) *Hayner (KHDW) *Pence (KHDW) *Olette (KHDW) *Moogle (KHDW) *Ansem the Wise (KHDW) *Kairi's Grandmother (KHDW) *Tidus (KHDW) *Wakka (KHDW) *Selphie (KHDW) *Leon (KHDW) *Yuffie (KHDW) *Aerith (KHDW) *Cloud (KHDW) *Tifa (KHDW) *Zack (KHDW) *Gullwings (KHDW) *Neku Sakuraba (KHDW) *Beat (KHDW) *Joshua (KHDW) *Rhyme (KHDW) *Shiki Misaki (KHDW) *Sota and Nao (KHDW) *BJ (KHDW) *Koki Kariya (KHDW) *Megumi Kitaniji (KHDW) *Mitsuki Konishi (KHDW) *Sho Minamimoto (KHDW) *Tenho (KHDW) *Uzuki Yashiro (KHDW) *Yodai Higashizawa (KHDW) *Disney Characters (KHDW) *Non-Disney Characters (KHDW) Enemies *Nightmares (KHDW) *Unversed (KHDW) *Heartless (KHDW) *Nobodies (KHDW) *Dream Eaters (KHDW) *Master Xehanort (KHDW) *Xehanort (KHDW) *Organization XIII (KHDW) *Vanitas (KHDW) *Sephiroth (KHDW) *Setzer (KHDW) *Seifer (KHDW) *Rai (KHDW) *Fuu (KHDW) *Vivi (KHDW) *Disney Villains (KHDW) *Non-Disney Villains (KHDW) Mirage Arena Enemies *Master Eraqus (KHDW) *Vanitas Remnant (KHDW) *No Heart (KHDW) *Negaduck (KHDW) Worlds *Awakening (KHDW) *Destiny Islands (KHDW) *Traverse Town (KHDW) *Radiant Garden (KHDW)/Hollow Baston (KHDW) *Twilight Town (KHDW) *Castle Oblivion (KHDW) *Realm Of Dakness (KHDW) *End of the World (KHDW) *The World That Never Was (KHDW) *Mirage Arena (KHDW) *Keyblade Graveyard (KHDW) *World Full Of Dreams (KHDW) *Battle Arena (KHDW) *Chasm of Challenges (KHDW) Disney Characters *Mickey Mouse (KHDW) *Minnie Mouse (KHDW) *Donald Duck (KHDW) *Daisy Duck (KHDW) *Goofy (KHDW) *Pluto (KHDW) *Chip and Dale (KHDW) *Snow White (KHDW) *The Prince (KHDW) *Pinocchio (KHDW) *Jiminy Cricket (KHDW) *Patty (KHDW) *The Blue Fairy (KHDW) *Br'er Rabbit (KHDW) *Br'er Fox (KHDW) *Br'er Bear (KHDW) *Cinderella (KHDW) *Prince Charming (KHDW) *Alice (KHDW) *Mad Hatter (KHDW) *March Hare (KHDW) *White Rabbit (KHDW) *Queen of Hearts (KHDW) *Peter Pan (KHDW) *Tinker Bell (KHDW) *Captain Hook (KHDW) *Princess Aurora (KHDW) *Prince Phillip (KHDW) *Mowgli (KHDW) *Baloo (KHDW) *Winnie the Pooh (KHDW) *Piglet (KHDW) *Tigger (KHDW) *Roo (KHDW) *Eeyore (KHDW) *Ariel (KHDW) *Prince Eric (KHDW) *Roger Rabbit (KHDW) *Jessica Rabbit (KHDW) *Belle (KHDW) *The Beast (KHDW) *Aladdin (KHDW) *Jasmine (KHDW) *Genie (KHDW) *Jack Skellington (KHDW) *Sally (KHDW) *Tiana (KHDW) *Prince Naveen (KHDW) *Captain Jack Sparrow (KHDW) *Angelica Teach (KHDW) *Black Barty (KHDW) *Madame Leota (KHDW) *Constance Hatchaway (KHDW) *Ezra The Skeleton (KHDW) *Phineas The Traveler (KHDW) *Gus The Prisoner (KHDW) *The Singing Busts (KHDW) *Elsa (KHDW) *Anna (KHDW) *Kristoff (KHDW) *Hans (KHDW) *Sven (KHDW) *Olaf (KHDW) Non-Disney Characters *Mario (KHDW) *Sonic The Hedgehog (KHDW) Disney Worlds *Disney Town (KHDW) (Mickey Mouse and Friends) *Dwarf Woodlands (KHDW) (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Prankster's Paradise (KHDW) (Pinocchio) *Symphony of Sorcery (KHDW) (Fantasia) *Splash Mountain (KHDW) (Song of the South) *Castle of Dreams (KHDW) (Cinderella) *Wonderland (KHDW) (Alice in Wonderland) *Neverland (KHDW) (Peter Pan) *Enchanted Dominion (KHDW) (Sleeping Beauty) *Indian Jungle (KHDW) (The Jungle Book) *Hundred Acre Wood (KHDW) (Winnie The Pooh) *Atlantica (KHDW) (The Little Mermaid) *Toon Town (KHDW) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Marvel New York (KHDW) (The Avengers) *Mewni (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pirate Island (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Gravity Falls, Oregon *Enchancia (Sofia the First) *Nowhere (KHDW) (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Spider-Verse (KHDW) (Spider-Man) *Beast's Castle (KHDW) (Beauty and the Beast) *Agrabah (KHDW) (Aladdin) *Halloween Town (KHDW) (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Louisiana (KHDW) (The Princess and the Frog) *Port Royal (KHDW) (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Doom Buggies (KHDW) (The Haunted Mansion) Non-Disney Worlds *Mushroom Kingdom (KHDW) (Super Mario Series) *Mobius (KHDW) (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Jesus' Kingdom (KHDW) (Various) *Equestrila (KHDW) (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) * *Frozen Russian France (KHDW) (Anastasia) *Woodern Forest of Cerature Animal Things (KHDW) (Paws And Tales) *Swan Lake (KHDW) (Swan Princess) *Land of Ooo (KHDW) (Adventure Time) *Saimese Kingdom (KHDW) (King & I) *Panda's Heavenly Side of The Valley (KHDW) (Skunk FU!) *Anicent Egypt (KHDW) (There are literally thousands of movies set in Ancient Egypt that you could have used for this) *Goldern Raod of Richest Richy Riches of the Rich Richie Rich (KHDW) (The Thief & The Clobber) *Hogwarts (Harry Potter) *1920s New York (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *Gallifrey (Doctor Who) *Medeavil U.K. (KHDW) (Medeavil Times) *Musical Farm of Magic (KHDW) (Don Bluth's Rock a doodle. Not to be confused with the other Rock a doodle) *DARKEST Town (KHDW) (Igor) *Kingdom of Ever After (KHDW) (Happliy Ever After) *The Kingdom of Triple Question Mark (KHDW) (The Ture Story of Puss in Boots) *Far Far Akingdom (KHDW) (Shrek) *Madagascar (KHDW) (Madagascar) *Dreamland (KHDW) (Kirby Series) *High School Choas (KHDW) (Save Me! Lollipop) Category:Games